ppgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubbles Becomes a Goth
The City of Townsville! A happy place, full of happy people living happy lives! Everybody is always happy, because they realize how happy they can be! Flowers bloom, trees spring, depressing poems beat...What? Depressing poems? Oh no! It's the Flaming Inferno of Death and Destruction Café, where they read depressing poems and drink coffee all night! Oh well, barely any poor soul goes there. Yesiree, everybody is happy, happy, happy! Joyful, with mirth jubilant! Happy, happy, happ- "Oh, shut up, Narrator! " Um...What? "Shut up." The lone figure walks towards the "Flaming Inferno of Death and Destruction Café", and pulls out a bunch of sheets. She walks up onto the skull-covered stage and begins reading a poem: "A deadly thingy kills stuff. Silence and doom. Doom, doom, doom, go home now." Everyone applauds as this newcomer finishes reading her poem. "What's your name?" asks a goth. "Bubbles Utonium!" Oh no! Not Bubbles! She was so nice! Yikes! I can't believe that this happened! She— "Could you SHUT UP!" :WHAM: Oww. The Utonium Household "Hey girls! Let's do happy girl things!" shouted Blossom. "Yeah! Me too!" yelled Buttercup. "Let's play Dress-Up! Bubbles, you want to play?" Bubbles was standing in the corner, wearing all black. "No. You are all fated to horrible as we all are. Doom will be upon us. Life sucks, and then you die." "Hey, isn't that on a bumper sticker?" asked Buttercup. "And what's up with you?" "I have realized that it's fun to be really depressed all the time. You can read Jhonen Vasquez comics, go to Hot Topic, even hang out at cafés at midnight! Oh the joys of being a Goth!" Buttercup and Blossom looked at each other, then looked at Bubbles. "Look," began Blossom. "You didn't happen to go to the 'Flaming Inferno of Death and Destruction Café', did you?" "Um...yes?" "Bubbles, it's only a matter of time. This happens whenever somebody thinks about death a lot. It's just a normal phase. Unless of course, you're in 'Immortality Syndrome', by Parsec. Then, get some Antidote X, and—" "Oh, poor Blossom. You have not realized the happiness of being sad. Oh well. I got another poem to read. Seeya, squirts." Bubbles flew through the roof, headed to the 'Flaming Inferno of Death and Destruction Café'. (Sweet Lord I'm tired of saying those words!) "Buttercup, I know just the way to put a stop to this. Stay here, okay? Go do something in character, like punching stuff." "Okay, I'll just be a mindless zombie and obey your commands like always. But in a couple seconds can I get into another argument with you like always?" "Sorry Buttercup, but right now it's not convenient to the plot. Bye!" Blossom said, zipping out of the Utonium household. * * * At that Café with the really long name... "And so I watched as the world exploded and everybody died. And I thought, 'That's the end of that!'" Bubbles finished. Applause filled the Café. Okay, Blossom. Here goes..., Blossom thought to herself. "Mossolb Muinotu, read your poem!" A figure walked on the stage, wearing baggy clothing, and began to read a poem: "A stuffed animal on the floor, Apart from you and me, His name is very simple, They named him Octi. He misses his favorite girl so much, he is about to die. (Shut up, Buttercup! Don't be mean!) (Well, sorry Little miss Perfect! Geez! Oww, get off my thigh!) As the figure began to fall down, tears filled Bubbles eyes. What had she done? Writing really depressing poems just wasn't her. The figure fell down, its cloak falling off, revealing Blossom and Buttercup. "Uh...can we finish the poem?" Buttercup grinned sheepishly. "Let's burn them at the stake!" someone shouted. Bubbles looked around...suddenly grabbed Blossom and Buttercup and raced off into the sky. "Blossom, Buttercup! Can you ever forgive me?" Bubbles begged. "Of course we can. Ever seen ? There are tons of stories about us being depressed," Buttercup said lovingly. "R-Really?" "In fact, in one I die, then come back and believe that all life should end and begin to—"Blossom started. "SHHHHHH! That's why they rate it R!" "Um, sorry." *** The Utonium Household, the Next Day! Professor woke up noticing that some of his Beatles records were missing. "How strange. I wonder if the girls know where they are?" He began to walk towards the room, while Beatles music got louder and louder. He could swear he heard something burning... Finally, he walked in. "Girls?" Incense was burning in the room. Bubbles sat on the bed, sitting in a tie die shirt with a peace symbol on it, as the Beatles music played on and on... "Oh no..." "What?" SO, ONCE AGAIN, THE DAY IS SAVED, THANKS TO: THE POWERPUFF GIRLS! (Please don't punch me again.) THE END Category:Fanfiction